The Replacements II
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Princess is still anxious about her role as a new member of the G Force team, and now the newest member, Keyop, is complicating matters. Will the fledgling team be able to pull themselves together for their biggest challenge yet?
1. Chapter 1

The Replacements II: Prologue

_A/N: This takes place before the G-Force team was completely established. It doesn't completely follow canon, and I've taken a few liberties as to how the team was put together. The original team is made up of Mark, Jason, Don and Tiny. I also kept them at the ages of around 17 or 18. Princess is 16 when she joins, and Keyop is 8._

_SPECIAL THANKS: To Transmute Jun and Gatchgirl for their awesome beta reading and not-so-gentle prodding. _

_This part is written from Princess' point of view._

I couldn't believe how my life had changed so much in such a short amount of time. Not long ago, I was still in the orphanage, helping the younger children with their schoolwork and training for my new job. I had spent many an hour working with explosives and learning martial arts when most girls my age were only concerned with high school classes and dating. For as long as I could remember, I had been told that I was special, and that I was going to use my talents for something very important one day. I knew that day was coming; I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

Suddenly, I had been thrown into a world dominated by men, fighting for acceptance and respect. I had to learn to defend myself from everyone, including my new companions, trying to keep them from seeing me as a fragile being, simply because I was a girl.

It didn't take long for me to become overwhelmed by the new responsibilities and the unkind remarks from Jason. I felt really relieved when I left the team to start a new life. But the team needed me, and, as Mark pointed out, the world needed me, and I was trained and given implants specifically for this project. It was no time for me to be selfish.

I reluctantly returned to the team, even though the reasons I had gone were still there. I couldn't run away again; I had to face the challenges and overcome them, just as I had been trained to do.

I had to wonder why the Chief was so adamant about me being on the G-Force team. Surely, there were male prospects that were equally suited for the team.

Being the only female on an all male team was bound to cause some problems. Besides, didn't he think that there might be a possibility that a working relationship between a man and a woman could possibly turn into something more?

I hadn't been with the team very long, and I was already struggling with fledgling emotions centering around our handsome Commander, Mark.

The fact that he had already kissed me made me feel excited, confused and angry all at the same time. Not that I didn't want him to kiss me, but I felt as though he was using that kiss to persuade me to join the team, and not just showing me the way he felt about me.

How exactly _did_ he feel about me? Was he just using his charm to get his way? Or did he really feel the same connection that I felt between us when we were together? I wasn't sure.

He _did_ seem to be taking a special interest in me, even though he had been ordered by the Chief to help me train and adjust to the team.

I really liked the Commander, and I thought the possibility existed that we could be more than just friends. However, I had a feeling that the Chief might not be very understanding when it came to relationships, whether they be within the team, or outside the team.

Speaking of relationships, I had started a relationship outside of the team, which had to be cut short now that I had a duty to fulfill with G-Force. Knowing that I couldn't reveal to Koji the real reasons why I could no longer date him made it even worse. I'd have to find a way to let him down easy, somehow.

I sat with my legs crossed, in Chief Anderson's office, listening to him discuss something of great importance to the team. I could see his lips moving, but my mind was filled with thoughts about my new position on the team. I found it extremely difficult to concentrate.

The room hushed as Anderson called in our new teammate.

He motioned to a small boy, who was standing timidly in the doorway. "G- Force, I'd like you to meet your final member. His name is Keyop."

Keyop looked terrified. He stood partially behind Chief Anderson and gazed back at us. He was an extremely skinny kid, with messy brown locks and a goofy wide grin. He was cute in an awkward sort of way.

My heart went out to him. He had to have felt like he was a caged animal on display.

I was the first to greet him. "Hello, Keyop." I smiled and held out my hand. "My name is Princess. It's good to have you with us."

Keyop smiled bashfully and shook my hand. "Hello…droot…Princess…"

I was stunned by his unusual speech, but I tried to ignore it. I turned and gazed at the others expectantly.

Mark stood up and immediately followed suit, shaking Keyop's scrawny hand, and introducing himself as the Commander of the team.

Mark's questioning glance at the Chief didn't go unnoticed. He had to have been thinking what was going through all of our minds. How could the Chief put such a young boy on the team?

Tiny rubbed the little guy on the head, messing up his already untidy brown locks. "Welcome to the team. My name's Tiny. I'm the pilot of the Phoenix." Tiny's casual demeanor put the child a little more at ease.

"Phoenix?" Keyop's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's the big airship you'll get to ride on with us." Tiny grinned.

As usual, Jason didn't move. Instead, he stood behind the couch, propping both hands on the back of it, and stared at the young boy disapprovingly. "So you want to be a member of G-Force, huh? Well, we want to see what you can do, squirt."

I frowned at the Condor. He had no right to try to intimidate the poor child. "Jason!" I chided.

Evidently, Jason's words ruffled the little guy's feathers.

"Broot…I'll show you!" He flung a bony fist into the air. He was clutching a pair of bolos. "Wrap these…brrt…around your neck!"

"That's enough, everyone." Anderson intervened, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Keyop, you must be hungry. Why don't you get something to eat in the Cafeteria downstairs? The rest of the team will catch up to you in a minute."

"Okay," Keyop answered politely, and then he bounded out of Anderson's office.

Once Keyop had vanished, Jason spoke up. "Don't you think you owe us an explanation, Chief?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Replacements II: Part 1

Anderson ignored Jason's outburst and dimmed the lights. He turned on a slide projector and slid in the first slide. It appeared to be a photo of a Petri dish.

"This is the single embryonic cell we used to create Keyop. He is a marvel of modern technology." He began.

"So, he's some kind of robot, then?" Tiny asked.

"No. He's completely human. But he has been genetically manufactured for the team." Anderson replied as he slid in another slide. "Here he is as a baby. Anyone notice anything different about him?"

"How cute!" I exclaimed. "But isn't he a bit too young to be walking? I mean, he is awfully small…"

"Yes, he is. Most babies start walking at nine months at the earliest. Keyop was walking around at six months." Anderson continued. "Keyop's abilities go far beyond any other child his age."

"So he was made specifically with the exact abilities he would need to participate in the G-Force program?" Mark stared at the screen, astounded. "Why are you allowing him to join the team at such a young age?"

"Simply because he is ready." Anderson gazed at all four of us through his thick glasses. The light from the projector reflected off of his lenses as he continued to change slides, showing Keyop in various stages of growth and during training sessions, showing off for the scientists. "Even at the tender age of eight years old, Keyop matches each one of you in agility and stamina. He also offers the added bonus of being small in stature, which may come in handy in a tight spot." Anderson smiled. He seemed proud of his accomplishment.

The Chief's smile faded a bit as he began to give us more information. "However, when we put in the implants, we encountered a small problem."

"What's that, Chief?" Even in the dark, I could see the concerned look on Mark's face as he leaned forward and spoke.

"Keyop's speech was altered severely, causing a sort of stuttering speech impediment that we cannot seem to fix. Unfortunately, we'll just have to wait and see if it goes away on its own." Anderson took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his forehead. He looked worried.

"That was the reason I had to be excused from the dinner table on the first night Princess was here at Center Neptune. We had hoped to find a solution."

"Poor kid, he has a lot to overcome…" Tiny sighed.

"So when do we get to see him in action, Chief?" Jason remarked, as the Chief turned the lights back on.

"I planned a training session for all of you this afternoon," Anderson replied, as he sat back down behind his desk. "I had hoped that you would use this morning to get to know him, and make him feel a little more comfortable." The Chief glared at Jason, sending an unspoken message to the Condor.

Mark stood up. "Ok, Chief. We'll go talk to him now." He motioned for the rest of us to follow him. "Let's go, team." He ordered. We all sprinted out of Anderson's office and proceeded to the Cafeteria.

I could just make out the top of Keyop's head in the corner booth of the cafeteria. I walked over with the others and sat next to him in the booth.

"Whatcha eatin', short stuff?" Tiny teased.

"Fruit Loops." Keyop answered, without looking up. He looked nervous.

"Keyop, we're looking forward to training with you. The Chief told us how talented you are." I began, hoping to gain his trust.

"That's what they…broot…tell me…" He chewed his cereal and looked up at me, with an awkward grin on his face.

"How'd you like to fight in the simulator with us, after breakfast?" Mark asked.

"Sounds…swell…" Keyop finally looked Mark in the eyes, with the silly grin still smeared across his face.

"Yeah, we'll see what the little bird can do against a legion of Spectran goons." Jason remarked sarcastically.

I kicked him under the table, causing him to double over and slam his head on the table.

"Ignore Jason." I declared to Keyop. "He doesn't play well with others."


	3. Chapter 3

The Replacements II- 2

I watched in sympathy as the newest member of our little "family" finished eating and pushed his cereal bowl away. He had to have been nervous…I know I had been nervous when I first met the team not so long ago.

I knew that the two of us would be heavily scrutinized as we trained… the token female and the young boy. I felt a connection with the little Swallow. He needed me.

After talking with him for a while, I realized that he had spent most of his time in a sterile lab environment, being taken care of by scientists. It was no place for a child. A child…not a lab experiment as he had been labeled. Did they not realize he was human?

I was determined to get him out of Center Neptune and give him some semblance of a real life. He seemed eager to come and live with me above Jill's place.

In any case, I did have a spare room that was not being used, and I'd enjoy the company. I was sure I'd have no problem persuading the Chief to allow him to live with me. After all, it would alleviate some of his responsibility.

Leaving Keyop behind in the Cafeteria, I turned to go and talk to the Chief about Keyop's living arrangements. I soon felt myself being flanked by my Commander as I sauntered down the corridor.

"I can come with you, if you'd like." He said politely. "You may need some extra persuasion to get him to allow Keyop off base. Keyop is his prize accomplishment, you know."

I stopped in the hallway and frowned. "What is it with you people? Looking at him like he's just an experiment! He is a child, Mark…a child! Just like we were! And he needs us to become his family…not some stupid scientists!"

Mark held up his hands in self defense. "Whoa, there…I don't see him that way. I totally agree with you." He grabbed both of my hands in his. "That's why I wanted to come with you…to see if I could help. I think it's a noble gesture, you taking the kid in like this. But the Chief may not see it that way. I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

I felt my knees buckle as I returned his steady gaze. Those beautiful, blue eyes of his made my heart somersault. I self consciously withdrew my hands from his, when I noticed how clammy they had become. "I'm sorry, Mark. I don't mean to take it out on you. But it's just so unfair, that poor boy is suffering!"

"I know, Prin." Mark agreed. Then he placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me forward, leading me to right up to the Chief's door.

"Chief Anderson…" I called out from the open doorway. "May we speak to you for a moment?"

Anderson scooted forward in his desk and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Of course, Princess, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking, well, all of us have a place to live while we are off base. A place to live a regular life, except for Keyop. And…well, I had this extra room and I was wondering…"

Anderson smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Princess, but Keyop is special. He requires constant monitoring, and…"

"Chief, what if I helped her out? Between the two of us, we could keep an eye on him, couldn't we?" Mark intervened. "How much trouble could he be?"

Anderson chuckled slightly and returned his gaze to me. "Princess…it's a big responsibility taking care of a young child. Are you sure you're up to it?"

I nodded. "Yes. I am. He…needs me."

"I suppose he could use some fresh air and some experience outside of the laboratory walls." He muttered to himself.

Then he addressed us once more. "Well, I'll allow him to live with you at Jill's Place for a trial period. If it doesn't work out, he will return to live here at Center Neptune. Just…be careful."

"Yes, sir!" Mark and I answered simultaneously. I was beaming as we left the room.

As soon as we rounded the corner, I could contain my joy no longer. I threw my arms around Mark's neck and hugged him tightly. "Can you believe it? Keyop is going to live with me at Jill's Place! Thank you for your help!" I gazed into those icy blue eyes of his once more as my huge smile faded. "How can I ever repay you?"

Mark studied my face intently. Our faces were mere centimeters apart. The moment was right…I leaned in a little more, causing our lips to touch and then…finally…I felt his hand cupping the back of my head, pulling me in for a soft, warm kiss. We lost ourselves in the moment, as one kiss tuned into several kisses, totally forgetting we were standing in the hallway of Center Neptune.

This time I knew Mark was not taking advantage of me. He really cared for me or he wouldn't have gone to the trouble of backing me up with the Chief. My heart leapt out of my chest.

He pulled away and looked at me, smiling. "That will do nicely…"

I smiled shyly back at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…I was just so happy…I…"

"Don't apologize. I was hoping I'd get another chance."

I sighed in relief. I didn't know what else to say. "Thank you, Mark…" I stood there, studying his handsome features, with my arms still wound around his neck. His arms folded themselves neatly around my waist.

Suddenly, a voice came from around the corner. "Oh, Mark, we need to get Keyop down to the…"

Anderson stopped mid sentence as he noticed the two of us in a position that revealed the way we felt about each other.

We quickly broke our embrace and smoothed out our rumpled clothing, pretending nothing had happened.

"Yes Sir." Mark croaked. He sounded thoroughly embarrassed.

I could feel a blush spreading across my face.

We continued on to the Ready Room with the Chief in an uncomfortable silence. I was just glad that the Chief had decided to ignore what had just been revealed to him.

As we walked in, Jason met us with a strange look on his face.

"Hi, Jason…" I said as my eyebrows knit together. I was curious to see what he was up to.

"Hi, Princess! I've got to go." Jason pushed past me, attempting a quick getaway.

"No, Jason." The Chief stopped him with a hand on his chest. "It's time for you all to observe Keyop in the simulator."

Jason looked horrified. I actually saw his face beginning to glow with embarrassment. What had been going on?

"What is that behind your back, Jason?" Mark asked curiously.

"Uh…" Jason's face turned bright red.

I could see Tiny and Keyop, sitting together on the couch, giggling. They had been up to something, alright.

My curiosity got the best of me as I walked up to Jason, who now had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Do you have something in your hand, Jason?"

Jason looked around at all of us and sheepishly pulled his hand out from behind his back. There, glued to his hand, was a girly magazine centerfold which left nothing to the imagination. Mark was standing next to me, stuffing his hands in his pockets nervously. Now it was my turn to get embarrassed.

Anderson looked as though he was about to explode. I could actually see the steam rising from his collar.

"I suppose that belongs to you?" he asked Jason pointedly.

I couldn't wait to get in a jab. "Really, Jason…I guess I over-estimated you. If that's the closest you can get to a real girl…"

Tiny and Keyop disintegrated into peals of laughter, rolling and cackling over on the couch.

I stifled a giggle myself, and Mark's stoic expression finally burst, as he began to chuckle along with Tiny and Keyop.

The Chief stopped himself from saying anything more, as he could see the horrified expression on Jason's face. Jason finally ran out, humiliated.

"What was he thinking, having that kind of stuff in the Ready Room?" Mark chuckled. "He should have known that sooner or later, someone else would see it."

Keyop could hardly speak for laughing. "Breep… doot… wonder… brrrrt… what else?"

"That's enough, Keyop." Anderson replied angrily. "It looks like I'm going to be having a long talk with Jason."

I felt it was only right to get us all back to the task at hand. "I thought we were going to see Keyop try out the simulator?"

"You're right, Princess." Anderson replied, checking the time. "Keyop, are you ready to go?"

"Beep… ready… drrrt…"

"Okay, Keyop; let's go see what you can do!" Mark grinned.

8888888888888888888888

I gazed into his small, round face and patted him on the shoulder before I joined the others on the observation deck. "Good luck, Keyop…I know you'll do just fine. I'll be rooting for you!" Then I leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek.

He grinned confidently as he spoke, "I'll…brrt…show 'em!"

Then, he turned and walked into the simulator, staring up at the observation booth the entire time.

I was horrified to see him trip on the mat and fall flat on his face. If there was one thing he didn't need…it was that. So help me, if anyone teased him, they'd get my yoyo wrapped around their neck.

Despite his embarrassment, I was thrilled to see him executing tactics perfectly in the simulator, moving quickly through the levels, all the way up to level twelve.

Jason, as usual, stood in the corner, making negative remarks. Who needed that? Weren't we supposed to be a team?

I noticed that Mark seemed to be getting irritated by Jason's commentary, as was the Chief.

Suddenly, Anderson asked Keyop to wait for a minute, and to my complete surprise, he sent Jason down to fight with him in the simulator. What a great idea! Maybe that would teach him.

Jason barked out a command, "Level twenty!"

I could feel my face burning with anger. How could Jason subject Keyop to this? Level twenty was too dangerous, even with Jason down there.

Evidently, Mark and Tiny agreed with me.

"That's too dangerous!" Tiny exclaimed.

Mark looked at the Chief. "Are you going to let him do that, Chief?"

Anderson's gaze remained on the two birds in the simulator. I noticed in the reflection of the glass a slight grin appearing from beneath his moustache. "Just watch…" he stated proudly.

I watched in amazement as the two of them, the Condor and the Swallow, fought together, completely obliterating everything the simulator threw at them. They were truly a sight to behold. Keyop made up for his size with amazing speed and agility. And Jason's incredible aim and powerful attacks were a perfect compliment for the kid.

As they stood there, basking in the glory of their victory, I noticed a sly smile creeping across Jason's face as he glanced over to Keyop. Now I knew why the Chief had sent him down to join Keyop. Maybe things would be alright, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Replacements 2- Part 3

Soon after Jason and Keyop's victory over level twenty in the simulator, the rest of us joined them to work on the dreaded "Whirlwind Pyramid" maneuver.

Mark gave the order, and we all filed quickly into our places. I glanced at Keyop and gave him a quick wink and a nod of reassurance before he shot up and took his place on top.

Before we began to move, I noticed that something was wrong. Mark cleared his throat and addressed our newest team member. "Um… Keyop, I think you should turn around."

How embarrassing! Keyop was backwards!

"Brrrrt… why… dooot… breep… does it… drrrt… matter?" The little Swallow replied.

I shot a warning look down to Jason and Tiny, who were both having a good chuckle at Keyop's expense.

"I don't really know," Mark replied, totally unaware of the buffoons beneath our feet. "It just seems to work better that way."

After Keyop readjusted himself, we were ready to begin.

Then, Mark gave everyone one last reminder.

"Now remember, everyone look straight ahead."

Had he seen Jason checking me out again? I grimaced.

"Just keep your eyes where they belong, and everything will work out fine." I warned Jason by tapping my boot against the purple bruise I had given him the last time he looked up my skirt.

I heard Jason sucking in the air through his teeth as he recalled what a well aimed boot was capable of.

Finally, our team of five spun around together, causing a vortex of air to sweep around the room. We lifted into the air briefly, and then Keyop crashed down onto the mat below us.

"Not bad, Squirt." grinned Jason, coming over and offering his hand to Keyop. "For a first try."

I was glad to see that Jason was beginning to accept our new comrade.

Keyop was eager to get back on the horse and try again. "Let's go… again!" He cried.

"Attaboy, Squirt!" Jason smirked, slapping him on the back heartily.

We continued practicing until finally, Keyop was able to land in a crouching position. He had been determined to show us that he deserved a place on our team, and I was proud of the little guy. I had to hold myself back from giving him a big hug and telling him exactly how proud I was. However, I knew that it would only embarrass him.

Tiny began to complain about being tired and hungry, taking my thoughts off of Keyop for a moment. I had to laugh when Keyop reminded Tiny that he had eaten no less than twelve Space burgers for lunch. I couldn't imagine why Tiny wasn't sick…especially after all of that spinning.

Mark interrupted Keyop and Tiny by announcing that the Chief wanted to see us ASAP. My nerves jumped as I joined the team, parading down to the Chief's office. Deep down, I was really worried that something terrible had happened.

Relief flooded over me when I realized that Anderson was just explaining some of the nuances of our ship, the Phoenix.

888888888888888888

Keyop snorted indignantly as the chief piled training manuals into his lap, effectively giving him little time to learn an enormous amount of information. I felt sorry for him. Even though I had never flown on board the Phoenix, I had at least had some time to study the manuals. I was glad to see Tiny taking him under wing, and helping him with a few shortcuts through the material.

As I watched Tiny and Keyop leave the room, I huffed and turned back toward my room.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Mark strode up beside me and placed an arm around my shoulders. "I heard that sigh...are you mad, or something?"

"No," I smiled. "I was just thinking that maybe I should take another look at my manuals, before tomorrow."

Jason grinned mischievously. "Don't sweat it, kiddo. I'll bet you know more about it than I do by now. But if you really want to study, I'm a great study partner..."

Mark interrupted, " Ok, Jase, that's enough already. Princess doesn't need you adding to her stress right now."

Jason pulled his arm off of my shoulder and shrugged.

"Hey, I was offering to help her."

"Help her with what, exactly?" The Commander's eyes narrowed.

"Stop it, you two," I stood between the two adversaries, trying desperately to maintain distance between them. "Why do you insist on competing with each other all the time? I swear, it's like watching two roosters squabbling."

Both of the "roosters" gawked at me silently. Jason finally spoke up.

"Fine." He answered bluntly, still glaring at Mark. Then his eyes shifted to me once more. His mouth curled upward in a smirk. "But you know where to find me, if you need me, Princess."

He poked his thumb in the direction of his room, and then turned to leave.

Mark said nothing, but his scowl and steady gaze spoke volumes.

"Mark, I just need some time alone, I think." I said.

Although Jason had already left, the air was still thick with tension.

Mark answered curtly. "Yeah, ok, Princess. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

I felt so awkward. Was he mad at me because I wanted to be alone? It was obvious that Mark wanted to spend some time with me, but I just felt uncomfortable being fought over, as though I was a trophy, or something. Surely, Mark could understand that.

I walked back to my room, replaying my words in my mind, wondering if I had done the right thing.

As I propped myself up with some pillows, and began to read, the phone rang.

That's strange. I thought. Who would call me here?

Then I remembered. I had Zark forward all of my calls.

I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, Princess, it's Koji. What happened to you this afternoon? I thought you were coming with me to the race."

My heart skipped a beat. Koji? What was I going to say?

"I...I'm sorry, Koji. I got tied up." I gulped. I couldn't just break up with him on the phone. "I'm available now, though. Can I meet you somewhere?"

"Uh...yeah..." Koji replied. "Meet me at the lake. Our usual spot."

Oh boy...our usual spot...this was going to be difficult.

"Ok, Koji. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

I quickly sat up on the edge of my bed and slipped on my shoes. We weren't supposed to leave the base tonight, and if I got caught, I'd be in big trouble.

But I have to break things off with Koji now that I'm on the team again, and I may not get another chance. I thought.

I slipped out of center Neptune quietly and made my way to the park.

There, sitting by the lake, was Koji. I felt so horrible knowing that I had to break things off with him. But right now, the team had to be my first priority.

Poor Koji, he probably thought that this was going to be a romantic evening.

"Hi, there." I said, as I approached him on the shore.

He turned and smiled, and patted the ground next to him, motioning for me to sit down.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd even show up."

"About that," I sat down and crossed my legs. "I'm really sorry about not showing up earlier. I don't usually do things like that. I mean, I would have called, but something came up."

Koji nodded silently. He cupped his hands around my face and pulled me toward him for a soft kiss. "I guess I can forgive you, this time." He said quietly.

Now my job was even harder.

"Koji."

"Hmmm."

"I have to talk to you about…us."

"What about 'us'?"

"I'm afraid I can't see you anymore. Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

Tears filled my eyes. This was becoming extremely difficult. I drew in a deep breath, and began my explanation.

"I have some…family issues going on right now. Some things that will keep me away from here quite often, and I don't think I can give my full attention to a relationship, right now."

"Why don't you tell me the truth, Princess. There's another guy, right?"

I knew I couldn't hide the shocked expression on my face.

"Another guy? N- no, of course not." I stammered. I couldn't help but think of Mark. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had come out to break things off with Koji because of the team, hadn't I? Or was the real reason for this breakup... my Commander?

"Whatever." Koji muttered as he got up abruptly and climbed onto his motorcycle. "I'll see you around, then."

"Koji!" I cried out, only to be drowned out by the motorcycle's engine.

With that, he sped off, leaving me crying.

I sat there, sobbing, looking out at the moonlit lake. It was so sad to be alone, when it could have been a romantic evening. I truly cared about Koji, but I was just getting to know him. Koji and I had become close during the time I quit the team. I would never have allowed myself to get close to someone like that if I had still been on the team.

In any case, it just wasn't meant to be.

A voice startled me. "What are you doing out here, Princess?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you breaking curfew?"

Our Commander stepped out from the darkness. He didn't look happy.

"I, uh, had something I had to do."

"Yeah, it appeared that way. Was that guy worth the consequences?" Mark's eyebrows knit together.

I couldn't believe he was going to pull rank on me like that.

I defended myself. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying. I'm the Commander of G Force. It's my duty to enforce the rules." He growled.

"Mark, I can explain."

Mark drew closer to me, and suddenly he could see that I had been crying. His expression softened.

I tried to defend myself. "I had started dating Koji, and I had to break things off with him. This was my only chance to let him know that…I had family issues."

"Family issues? That's what you told him?" Mark's eyes widened. "So, you were breaking things off with him?"

Tears began flowing down my face. "Yes. It's not easy, hurting someone like that, is it?"

Mark sat down beside me and squeezed me tightly. "I'm sorry, I had the wrong impression, Princess."

We sat together quietly for a long time, finally reclining together on the shore and gazing up at the sky.

"Princess."

"Hmmm?"

"When I saw you with Koji, I was really angry."

"I know," I replied. "I thought you knew that the team was very important to me."

"I wasn't angry because you were breaking the rules, though."

"You weren't?"

"No," Mark replied quietly. "When I saw you kiss Koji, I felt let down, like what we had between us was a lie."

"You know me better than that, don't you?"

"I thought I did. But I was relieved to hear that you won't be dating Koji anymore."

I smiled and stared into the starry sky. I saw a streak of white flash across the sky.

"Hey, look! A shooting star!"

I heard Mark chuckle softly. "I saw it."

"Make a wish…" I replied.

"I just did."

I propped myself up on one elbow and gazed down at him. "What did you wish for?"

Mark laughed. "If I told you, then it wouldn't come true."

Then he stood up and pulled me up off of the ground, to hold me tightly. "Come on, it's getting late. We should get back to base."

I pushed myself back a little to look at him. "Am I still in trouble for breaking curfew?"

"Well, if you're in trouble, then so am I. We'll keep it between us, and I'll think of an appropriate punishment." He chuckled, holding my hand in his.

"I like the way you think." I said, and squeezed his hand tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Replacements2- Part 4

The next morning we stood in front of the water tight hangar doors, waiting for the water to drain from the hangar so we could get to the Phoenix. Mark appeared a little concerned.

"Are you ready for this, Keyop?" He asked the Swallow.

"Drrrrrt… broop…. think so…"

Then he turned to me. "How about you, Princess?"

I smiled and nodded. I loved our Commander's attentiveness.

I heard a long sigh from the little Swallow. I noticed an expression of fear on his face. Even though he was tougher than he appeared, he seemed so small and helpless.

"It's my first time on the Phoenix as well." I explained. "Although, I think I had a little longer to study the training manuals than you did, Keyop."

"It's not like he had that much to read." Jason drawled, "You should have seen the monstrous pile of papers I had to go through to figure out the weapons system. And do you know what it all came down to? 'Press the red button to fire.' Seriously! One thousand damn pages just to tell me something I could have figured out in five seconds."

I chuckled a bit at Jason's comment. He had turned out to be a pretty impatient person, and I could see why the Chief didn't choose him to be our leader. I could just see him wearing out that red button every time we encountered an enemy. His motto was definitely "shoot first, ask questions later".

Finally, it was time for us to board the Phoenix. We all leapt up to the top platform and a transparent bubble closed around us. Then, we were lowered onto the bridge. It was amazing, but I couldn't help but to feel a little overwhelmed. We were going to practice the Fiery Phoenix maneuver, and we all knew it could be deadly.

The view screen flickered on, and the Chief's image appeared before us. He gave us a little pep talk, explaining how proud he was of all of us for coming together as a team. Keyop appeared a little misty-eyed, and I grabbed his hand to comfort him.

The final order was given for us to climb to 30,000 feet and engage the Fiery Phoenix. Keyop drew in a deep breath as we rocketed out of the water and soared into the sky.

I couldn't conceal the grin that had spread across my face. The speed was exhilarating, and I could tell that Keyop was enjoying it, too.

Our handsome Commander turned to us to announce that we would soon be performing the Fiery Phoenix maneuver. His confident and protective manner was so attractive, I almost forgot for a moment that we were about to risk our lives. The last thing he said before the heat engulfed us was to "hold on tight, and remember to breathe".

Remember to breathe? He wasn't kidding.

The enormous pressure and heat weighed down on my chest, and I stopped breathing for a moment. I was terrified. I grabbed Keyop's hand and squeezed hard.

In a moment, I could see that Keyop had buried his face in his arm. He was face down on his control panel. Had he been injured?

After a quick glance around the bridge, I could see Mark, Tiny and Jason with their heads down as well. I wondered if this was typical behavior, or if there was a problem with the ship.

My attention was then drawn to the radar screen in front of Keyop. Cracks had crawled across the screen, and I could see even more inching their way across the entire station.

I didn't have time to assess the situation any further, as searing flames suddenly raked over us from above. I held tightly to Keyop's hand, screaming out in pain, until finally, I blacked out.

888888888888

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. "What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." I heard a familiar voice from above. I slowly opened my eyes and focused in on my Commander's smiling face. His softened features made me feel warm inside.

"You're in the hospital. How are you feeling?" He continued.

"I'm ok…" I muttered. The painkillers were still making me feel groggy.

"That's not normally what is supposed to happen when we're going fiery. You and Keyop got the worst of it."

Oh no! I sat up in bed a little too hastily. Dizziness forced me back onto my pillow.

"Keyop!" I cried out. "Is he ok?"

Mark placed his palm on my cheek. "Take it easy there, Princess. He'll be just fine."

Mark nodded and pointed to the bed next to me. The little Swallow was laying still, his head wrapped in bandages like a little mummy.

"The poor kid's really been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours. First he was introduced to the team, then he had to go through the simulator trials, and then he learned the Whirlwind Pyramid maneuver. Tiny says he was up all night studying technical manuals, and now this…"

"He definitely got the worst of it." I replied. "The fire breached the Bridge right in front of him. I saw the cracks appearing on the radar screen, but before I could warn him, he was covered in flames."

Mark's eyebrows knit together. "You didn't exactly emerge unscathed, either."

"I only suffered a few first degree burns. I just feel terrible that I wasn't able to get him out of there."

"It's pretty hard to concentrate when you're on fire." Mark replied. "I've never seen Jason move so fast. He just reached right into those flames and pulled you two out."

Jason? I had to admit, Jason could certainly be hard to deal with at times, but when it came down to it, I knew I could always count on him. "I'll have to thank him, when I see him again. Is he okay?"

"Yes." Mark answered. "I think his gloves saved him. I gather he was only in the Medical Offices for about thirty seconds before he lost it and ran out of there. He hates it when they fuss over him."

I smiled back at Mark. That certainly sounded like the Condor.

"Speaking of Jason, he's outside, waiting to see you."

What? I couldn't believe that Jason thought enough of me to come for a visit.

"He is? It's nice to know he cares."

"I think you two really scared him." Mark replied. "Whatever doubts he had about letting you two on the team, I think they're gone now."

I laughed at Mark's observation. I was eager to thank Jason for his help. "Well, let him in here, then!"

"They're only letting you have one visitor at a time." Mark said. "If Jason comes in, I have to go."

"Now that would be a shame." I giggled. "But I suppose I could live with it… for a little while."

I was suddenly overcome with a terrible itching sensation spreading across the middle of my back. I wondered if it was a sign that my burns were healing rather quickly.

I heard a small moan from Keyop, and decided that our conversation might have been disturbing his rest. I motioned for Mark to come closer so I could whisper to him.

"Keyop needs his rest; we should probably whisper." I leaned in closer; I could tell that my breath was tickling his ear. Chill bumps spread across his arm.

"Princess." Mark whispered. "I'm so glad you're ok. I felt badly that I couldn't protect you …and Keyop…from those flames."

His face was just inches from mine.

"The next time we go Fiery, I'll be right next to you. I don't want something like this to ever happen again."

He caressed my cheek with his hand, and leaned in closer for a kiss. As the kiss lingered, I reached around and caressed his back. Once he finally pulled away, he gazed into my eyes and stroked my hair softly.

"I guess I have to go get Jason, don't I?" He said reluctantly.

I nodded.

"I'll be back to check on you later." He promised quietly, and leaned in once more to kiss my forehead.

"Okay." He looked around the room and his eyes focused on the door. "I'll go and get him."

As Mark went to get Jason, I could hear Keyop stirring. I had obviously been a little too noisy.

"Are you ok, Keyop?" I asked.

The little Swallow sat up in bed. "Can't see…dizzy…"

"Relax. You'll be fine in a few days, and probably itching all over, too." I giggled.

Jason came in with a concerned look on his face. He had evidently been very worried about Keyop and me. It was nice to see his softer side. The side he kept buried, hidden behind a wall of bravado. I knew it was there all along, but it made me feel good to see him showing that side to Keyop. Keyop was now officially in the small inner circle of people that Jason allowed himself to care about.

A nurse appeared at the door. She was pushing a wheelchair.

"Princess, the doctors would like to see you, now." She said.

"I guess I've got to go." I sighed. "I'll see you later, Jason. And don't worry; Keyop's going to be just fine."

88888888888888888888

The next morning, a nurse came into the room and handed me the paperwork to be released from the hospital. As I took the pen in hand to sign, I glanced over at Keyop, who was still wearing bandages over his eyes, and looking very pitiful.

After my release, I stayed on as a visitor, helping Keyop whenever I could. He was grateful for my presence, and I was glad to keep him company. We talked for hours about my life in the orphanage, and his life in the labs. The poor kid wanted desperately to be like everyone else; to blend in with the crowd. His grin widened when we discussed the ready room, music, and his love for the drums. I told him I'd bring in my guitar and play him some tunes to help pass the time.

I explained to him that he would have the opportunity to live with me at Jill's place. He seemed eager to get away from the sterile Center Neptune environment.

It was a win-win situation for both of us. I had someone to take care of and to keep me company; and he had someone to nurture him and give him a semi-normal life.


	6. Chapter 6

Replacements 2- part 5

It took some nagging and convincing to get Keyop's bandages removed, but he was thrilled when they were taken off, and he discovered that he could see. His face had healed remarkably, and he grinned with delight as I handed him a mirror.

"See? Your implants are working very well. You should be completely back to normal in a day or two." I explained.

"Drrrrt…Handsome…" He played around, making faces at himself in the mirror.

I giggled at his antics. "You are quite a character, Keyop."

The next day, he was released from the hospital, and everyone chipped in to help him move his things into his new room at Jill's.

I leaned against the doorway, watching him look around the room and plop down on his new bed.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Brrt…broop…love it…" Keyop smiled, and then leapt up, sprinted over to me, and threw his arms around my waist. "Thank you."

I could feel tears of joy welling in my eyes. It was time to change the subject.

"There is a catch…" I continued, looking down at the unruly mop of brown hair below me.

Keyop looked up at me questioningly.

"You'll have to give me a hand when I'm working at Jill's. Ever washed dishes?" I gave him a sly grin.

"Broop…breep…have a feeling…I'm…brrt…gonna learn…"

Mark appeared in the hall behind us. "Princess, we're ready to show him the you-know-what…"

I turned quickly to face him. For a split second, I had forgotten about the surprise Tiny had picked up for him. Mark, Jason and Tiny had been setting it up in the living area.

"Ohhhhh, yes. I almost forgot. Keyop, we have one more surprise for you. Tiny brought you a housewarming gift." I took his small hand in mine and followed Mark back to the living quarters.

"Close your eyes." Mark ordered.

"Again? Brrrt…just got bandages off…" Keyop complained, but he did as he was told.

"Ok, kiddo…you can open them now…" Tiny bellowed. His face lit up with anticipation.

He opened his eyes to see Tiny sitting on the couch with a silly grin on his face, handing Keyop a controller to a brand new video game system.

"I got you your favorite game, Halo. Wanna play me?" Tiny offered.

"Brrttt…brrooop… big surprise! Thanks, Tiny!" Keyop leapt into the air and zipped over to the couch to take his spot.

Jason appeared from downstairs holding pizza boxes in his hand. "Anybody hungry…besides Tiny?" He laughed.

Keyop's grin widened as he looked at the Condor. "Best day…drrrt…ever!"

888888888888888888

Over time, Keyop settled into the routine around Jill's, and spent much of his time off with Tiny. Those two had become inseparable. When they weren't playing video games, they were fishing.

He grumbled occasionally about washing dishes, and teased me mercilessly about Mark, playing his role as little brother almost too well.

Mark could tell I needed a break sometimes. One evening in particular, he noticed that Keyop had driven me over the edge.

"I swear, if he brings in one more bug, I'm going to tie him up with my yoyo, and send him packing to Center Neptune." I growled.

"The Chief said it wouldn't be easy, but I can understand how you feel. Everyone needs time for themselves every now and then." Mark took his place at the bar and leaned on the counter. Jason was sitting next to him. "So…why don't you and I go down to the lake tomorrow?"

I froze. Was he asking me on a date in front of the team? My mouth gaped. I didn't know what to say.

Jason sputtered as he tried to drink his water.

"Uh, it's not like it's a date or anything. …" I saw Mark gulp. He must've realized the way he sounded in front of everyone. "I mean, the whole team. We could all use a break."

" That sounds great." A blush rose from the tip of my toes to the top of my head.

"Ok, Princess, I'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Do you think Jill will give you the day off?" Mark smiled.

"I'm sure she will." I grinned.

"Gee, Commander, I didn't know you cared." Jason teased in a high-pitched, female voice.

"Ooooo, I'm going on a date with the Commander of G-Force. How swoony!" Tiny mocked, clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Shut up, you two." Mark ordered.

Then, he winked at me and slipped off of his seat to leave. "See you tomorrow."

I waved and grinned at him.

Just after Mark left, the little demon decided to pipe in. "Lovey dovey, Marky warky…" he teased. That seemed to be one of Keyop's favorite expressions. He used it when he really wanted to get under my skin.

I muttered something derogatory under my breath and retreated hastily to my room.

88888888888888888

Mark appeared at Jill's door with Tiny and Jason the next morning. Tiny was holding a basket full of sandwiches. "In case I get hungry." He explained. I guess the rest of us would have to starve.

We all piled in to Jason's car, and made our way to the lake.

Once we arrived, Tiny immediately sat down on a blanket and opened up his basket. "All of that traveling made me hungry. Want one, Keyop?"

He and Keyop munched happily, and Jason turned to Mark and me. "Race you to the lake!" He challenged.

He and Mark were already stripping off their tee shirts, and sprinting down the bank.

It took me a little longer to undress. "No fair!" I shouted.

Once I got down to the water's edge, I could see that Jason was in a playful mood. He and Mark were dunking each other underwater and splashing violently. Then, they began to aim at me. I fought hard, but I was no match for both Mark and Jason. I suddenly got an idea.

I stayed underwater, holding my breath, pretending to have drowned. That would get their attention.

I felt a strong current around me as one of them came to my rescue. Strong arms pulled me up, and onto the bank.

I kept up my charade, trying desperately not to giggle.

"Is she ok?" I heard Jason ask. "Here let me help you, Mark."

"Get back, Jason. I'm in charge here... I'll do this!" Mark growled. He had suddenly gone into Commander mode.

I could hear footsteps pounding the sand around me. Tiny and Keyop had come over to see what was happening. I could hear the panic in their voices.

"What's going on over here? What happened to Princess?" Tiny shouted.

"Princess!" Keyop whimpered.

I suddenly felt extremely guilty.

I felt wet, sandy lips press against mine, and air filling my lungs. I sputtered, finally giving in, and started giggling.

"I don't believe it, she was faking!" Jason grumbled.

Mark pulled back in surprise, and glared at me for a moment. Then he gave in, and started laughing. "I guess we deserved that."

"I had to get your attention in some way." I replied.

"Throw her back in the lake, Mark!" Jason teased, as he joined Mark in grabbing me and tossing me back into the water.

Tiny and Keyop eventually joined us in the water for a while, and then Tiny had a suggestion.

"I could rent a boat down at the pier, why don't we do some skiing?"

Keyop jumped out of the water. "Yeah! Want to ski!" He grinned.

"How about it, Jase?" Tiny offered.

"Sure, Tiny. I'll show the little guy here how it's done." He promptly dunked Keyop's head underwater.

"Princess? Mark?" Tiny asked.

"Um, I'm getting hungry. Any sandwiches left?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saved a few. They weren't all for me, you know." Tiny chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" Jason teased.

"Sandwiches sound pretty good to me, too. I think I'll join you, Princess." Mark added.

I could see the other three cutting their eyes at each other.

"Ok, then, Jason, Keyop. Let's go." Tiny motioned, and they all dried off and walked down to the pier.

Mark grinned. "Guess that just leaves you and me."

He slipped his arm around my waist and guided me over to the blanket.

After we ate, we decided to get back into the water. I slid my arms around his broad shoulders, and his arms fit comfortably around my waist. We held each other as we drifted with the current.

Once more, our lips meshed together, and time stood still as our kisses deepened. Once, we even found ourselves under the water, mouths still pressed together, tongues searching, as we gave ourselves wholly to each other.

We finally came up for air and made our way onto the bank. The rest of the afternoon was complete bliss. Ken and I stretched out on the blanket, and kissed and talked. It was so nice to spend time alone with him.

In the following days, Mark and I tried to be more discreet. Although it was no secret that we had feelings for each other, we tried not to let it affect the team. We communicated privately on our wristbands, and made a habit of slipping out together quietly at night.

As days turned into weeks, we trained on our various mechas. I enjoyed the rush of wind flowing through my hair as I sped around on my motorcycle. Jason shared that love for speed with me, and we would race each other, just for the fun of it. I realized quickly that I had an advantage with the versatility of my motorcycle, when I left him in the dust once, because he was held back by traffic. I would never let him forget that moment.

Once, the team gathered at the race track to cheer Jason on in one of his races. After he won, we gathered around with the crowd to congratulate him, but somehow I was the only one to get within reach of the podium. Jason wore a sly grin as he reached down and pulled me up beside him, planting a big wet kiss on my lips. I was shocked by his behavior, but I had to admit, I kinda liked it.

Jason laughed heartily as his eyes met Mark's. But by the look on the Commander's face, I could tell that Jason was playing a very dangerous game.


	7. Chapter 7

Replacements 2- Part 6

About two weeks later, we were called in for our first mission. Keyop joined me on my motorcycle, and we sped off toward Center Neptune.

As it turned out, some important information regarding Uranium mines near the Archipelago de los Canarreos Islands had been stolen. We were ordered to investigate the islands, and retrieve the stolen information.

I felt a little nervous at first, as Keyop and I sat side by side on the bridge of the Phoenix and scanned the vicinity for any anomalies.

Mark stood behind me for a moment and placed his hand on my shoulder. He must've known how I was feeling.

"Find anything yet?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet." I peered up at him and smiled. I felt more secure with him beside me.

Finally, Keyop spotted something on his radar, and Tiny brought us down on one of the islands, near a suspicious looking building.

Mark motioned for the rest of us to follow him, and we left Tiny behind to guard the ship.

Poor Tiny had mentioned something about not wanting to leave the Phoenix unguarded, and Mark had him stay behind "just this once".

Four shadows shifted silently through the underbrush, making our way to the building.

"Stay back," Mark whispered, holding out the palm of his hand toward Keyop and me. "Well give you a signal when the coast is clear."

He nodded at Jason, and Jason reciprocated. Then, they dashed off together to check out the building.

At first, I felt a little miffed that Mark wasn't allowing the two of us to come along. Then, I realized that he was only being protective, and it made me feel warm inside. I watched as Mark and Jason examined the building, and then I saw Mark's signal.

"Come on, Keyop," I pulled his arm gently.

As we walked up to the building, we could see that Mark had been trying to get inside the building.

He pushed against the door several times, growing more frustrated every moment that the door wouldn't budge. Finally, Jason pulled out the blowtorch attachment on his gun.

"Allow me," He said casually, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Once, Jason opened the door, we walked into an empty hallway. I instinctively held onto Mark's arm, and he placed his other hand on top of mine for reassurance.

"Where now?" Keyop looked up at me, as if I had all the answers. I started to shrug, and then noticed a control panel in the wall.

I squeezed Mark's arm, and pointed to the wall. He nodded and smiled.

A slow grin crept across my face as I opened it and began to search for information. I easily gained access, and felt exhilarated that I was able to pull some blueprints, showing the Uranium mining activity in the area.

"Luckily, they haven't mined much yet," I whispered. "And I think I've found the Control Center…"

"Good work, Princess," Mark gave my shoulder a gentle pat. "Lead the way."

We slipped quietly through the halls, and I was surprised that we hadn't run into any guards. Maybe the Spectrans weren't as formidable as we had previously thought.

We finally managed to make our way to the Control room, and Mark tried the door.

"Damn it," He murmured. "Locked again. Jason?" He motioned to the gunner, who was more than happy to pull out his gun once more.

Once Jason opened the door, we were met by five green-suited soldiers. We all took our turn in knocking them out, and then made our way over to the main computer.

"Princess, Keyop, you two search for the data in the computer system." Mark ordered. "Jason and I will keep an eye out and make sure that you're not disturbed."

He gave me a quick wink and turned to stand guard with Jason at the entrance.

"You've got it, Commander!" I winked back at him, and then stood next to Keyop and started hacking.

After a few minutes, I felt a nudge from Keyop. "Princess… look here…" he said.

He had found the codes for the security system. "Good work, Keyop." I encouraged. I reached back down to circumvent the Spectran codes. I knew all of that studying would pay off.

Keyop's small fingers were clicking speedily on his computer, as he began to hack into the camera feeds.

A sudden chirp of alarm from him got our attention.

"What is it, Keyop?" Mark asked, worried.

"Soldiers! Almost here!" He cried.

My heart leapt into my throat. I had to finish retrieving this data…fast.

My fingers flew over the keys. The job was almost complete.

"How many?" Jason asked.

I exhaled a shaky breath and smiled. I held up the microfilm in triumph.

"I've got the data!" I announced. "Now, I just have to erase it from their systems…"

The door was suddenly smashed open by a unit of goons and their leader, a man wearing a silly looking shark head shaped hat. Was he for real? Maybe that was fashionable on Spectra. I'd hate to be in a Spectran fashion show… I stifled a nervous giggle.

The Captain demanded for us to surrender, but I could see that Mark had a plan.

"Whirlwind Pyramid!" He ordered.

Then, he whispered further instructions. "Princess, give the data to Keyop! Keyop, as soon as you fall out of the pyramid, run as fast as you can for the Phoenix! We'll take care of the rest of the guards, and then follow you out."

I handed the microfilm to Keyop, and watched as he slipped it into his boot. I could feel the tension in the air as we leapt up and took our places. We hadn't practiced the four man pyramid yet. I silently prayed I'd get it right this time. I shifted my knees together out of habit, and felt the wind press against my body as we spun quickly around together, causing a vortex of air to push all of the soldiers away, smacking them into the walls, and knocking them unconscious.

Fortunately, I landed in a crouching position this time. However, Keyop wasn't so lucky. He ended up on his rear end, but that didn't stop him. The little Swallow was small and fast, and he picked himself up and tore down the narrow passages toward the Phoenix.

I felt proud of him. He certainly had proved his worth on the team as far as I was concerned.

Jason's voice pulled my attention back to the task at hand.

"Princess, let's set some charges and get out of here."

I complied, pulling out my yoyo, as he spoke. "Where's Mark?" I asked, as I set the timer.

"He went after the Captain." Jason remarked. "Looks like he's trying to get away in an escape pod."

I finished my task and looked Jason in the eyes. "Well then, we're going, too." I stated, matter-of-factly.

Jason nodded. "I agree with you, Princess. Mark can't have all the fun." He pulled my arm. "Come on, he went this way."

888888888888888888

We sped off together in search of our Commander, finally arriving at some sort of underwater dock.

We immediately noticed a shark shaped submarine, which had just started up, and was about to submerge.

Jason opened the hatch and helped me in. Then he followed and quickly sealed it tight.

The sub was much larger on the inside than it appeared from the dock. There were several rooms inside, and Jason chose a small closet for us to hide in. We felt the submarine shudder, and then noticed that we were on our way out of the base.

We ducked inside the dark closet, and listened as a few goons ran past.

"It's that guy with the white wings again!" One cried.

"He doesn't give up, does he? Get him!" shouted another.

We sprung out from behind the men and surprised them, taking them out with our weapons.

"We have to find Mark!" I whispered. I was worried about him fighting alone. Although he thought he was invincible, we knew he needed us.

"Don't worry, Princess." Jason reassured me as ran past, scanning all of the rooms.

Finally, we found the main command center of the submarine. Mark had the shark man cornered. He held his boomerang high into the air.

"Give it up, Captain." Mark demanded. "Your days serving Spectra are over!"

A goon holding a machine gun suddenly appeared from behind one of the control panels. I was terrified for my Commander.

"Mark! Behind you!" I screamed, blowing our cover.

Mark turned quickly and wiped out the goon with his boomerang, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the Captain from pressing a self destruct button and cackling manically.

"You haven't won yet, G-Force!" He grinned through jagged, sharky teeth. "You have five minutes to live, and, unfortunately, I only have room in this capsule for one."

"Oh, no you don't! Coward!" Mark leapt onto the Captain, knocking him down.

A clear submersible capsule closed around the Shark Captain and Mark, and loaded into a tube, that would release it from the sub.

"Mark!" I cried. I felt so helpless.

Jason tugged at my shoulder. "He'll be ok, Princess! Hurry! We have to get out of here!"

In my panic over Mark, I had forgotten that the Shark Captain had pressed the self destruct button. I joined Jason in trying to get as far away from the sub as possible before it blew.


	8. Chapter 8

Replacements2- Part7

I felt like I was moving in slow motion as I swam frantically away from the sub. A thundering boom exploded from behind us, and I found myself underwater, surrounded by debris, desperately reaching for the surface.

Finally, I burst out of the water, sputtering and coughing, and grabbed a piece of foam floating nearby.

I scanned the surface for Jason.

Panic set in as I continued scanning, and shouting his name, only to hear the loud ringing in my ears caused by the explosion. I instantly dove back under the water, grasping in the murky water for him.

Finally, I felt a gloved hand, and pulled with all of my might, getting my companion to the surface.

To add to my horror, he wasn't breathing.

My eyes shifted to the island we had left behind in the distance.

"Hang on, Jason." I begged, as I wrapped my arm around him and tugged. I thought I could hear him coughing a response, but I wasn't sure if it was only my imagination.

I struggled for hours, pulling Jason's seemingly lifeless body along with me, until I crawled up and collapsed on top of him in the sand.

I was exhausted, but I couldn't stop. I had to get Jason breathing.

I tried not to panic as I pushed on his chest several times, and then sealed my lips around his, breathing air to fill up his lungs.

To my surprise, I felt his arms wrap around my back, pinning me in place, while he pressed his lips against mine. I was so relieved that Jason was alive, I didn't pull away immediately.

"I don't believe it. I leave for a few hours, and this is what I come back to?" An irritated voice called out from behind us.

I pushed myself back from Jason and looked up to locate the source of the voice.

"Mark?" I replied. I didn't know what else to say.

"Hey there, Skip. Long time, no see." Jason smirked.

I then realized that Jason had been playing me for a fool. I smacked him across the cheek and crawled off of him.

"You idiot!" I cried. "I thought you were dead! How long were you pretending to be unconscious?"

"Not long, Prin." Jason chuckled. "I was awake when you pulled me onto the beach."

"Jason, that was uncalled for!" Mark growled.

"Take it easy, Cap, I was just paying her back for her little shenanigans by the lake." Jason defended his actions as he sat up and brushed off the sand from his cape.

"And the kiss?" Mark's eyes narrowed.

"Well, her lips were already there, and you can't blame a guy for…"

"Jason, you had no right to worry me like that!" I interrupted, balling up my fists. Then, I turned my attention to Mark. "And you…running off without us…like you're a one man show or something. You could have been killed!"

It was all too much for me to bear. I turned away from them as tears began to form in my eyes, and ran down the beach to be alone for a while.

8888888888888888888

I found a large boulder to sit on and gather my thoughts.

My lungs were sore from struggling through the water, and my muscles were tense and achy. I rubbed at the back of my neck.

How could Jason play a trick on me like that? I thought. I was so worried. I thought I had lost both Mark and Jason. They have no idea how much they've hurt me.

Then I thought about it from their point of view for a moment. I must've really scared them by the lake. I guess it's a bad idea to play dead like that. Now I know how it feels.

I looked out over the water and spotted something white being carried by the waves onto the shore. I walked over to investigate.

My wings… I thought, as I reached down and scooped it up. It had been shredded by the blast. They must've protected me.

I looked down at the rest of my birdstyle, and a blush rose to my face as I realized that it, too had been tattered, exposing more of me than I would like. I hastily tied what was left of my wings around me and tried to cover up as best as I could. Then, I decided to go back and face my comrades.

8888888888888888888888

I found Jason building a small shelter out of leaves and saplings.

"Here," Jason handed me some large palm fronds. "Make yourself useful."

I propped my hands on my hips in defiance. "You have some nerve, Jason!"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" He scowled. "I was only trying to teach you a lesson. I know I was kidding around at the lake, but you really had me worried. Don't do that again, alright?"

He dropped the palm fronds and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "As long as you won't pull another stunt like that, Jase. I'm sorry, too, I've learned my lesson." I giggled softly.

I couldn't believe the hardened shell that was Jason had cracked that easily. He really cared about me.

Just then, Mark returned with an arm load of small saplings. "Getting into trouble again, Jase? I thought we had talked about that?"

"We're just calling a truce, Mark." Jason grinned, as we released each other and got to work on the shelter.

"Why do we need a shelter?" I asked. "Didn't you contact Tiny to come and pick us up?"

Mark shook his head. "I can't get through. I'm not sure if he's flying out of range, or if something is blocking the signal. We're building the shelter just in case."

"What about a signal fire?" I asked.

"It's been raining, everything's too wet." Jason stated matter-of-factly. "We'll have to let the wood dry out a bit."

I nodded and began weaving palm fronds together to make a roof for our little house. It looked like this island would be home, sweet home for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Replacements 2- part 8

As we finished our shelter, darkness enveloped us. We had no light, save for the light of the moon. Thank goodness it was full.

There was noticeable tension in the air. We sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest behind us and the waves in front of us for quite a while.

Mark broke the silence. "I'm going to take a walk on the beach." He stated. Then, he stood up and trod slowly along the shoreline.

I watched him disappear in the distance.

"You really care about Mark, don't you?" Jason observed. I didn't realize he had been watching me.

"Huh?" I reached up and brushed back an unruly curl from my face. "Yes. I care about everyone on the team."

"But not in the same way you care about Mark."

I didn't reply. I just sat there, staring at the sand in front of me.

Jason continued. "You two are getting pretty close, aren't you? Sneaking out when you're supposed to be on curfew…"

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. How did he know about that?

"It was me who was breaking curfew. Mark just followed me." I replied angrily.

"And why do you think he followed you?" Came a sarcastic reply.

"He was there to reprimand me, for breaking the rules." I growled.

Jason clicked his tongue in response. "Now you and I both know that's not why he followed you. He admitted to me that he has feelings for you."

I gazed up at Jason wearing a shocked expression on my face. Jason knew?

"Don't act surprised, Princess. It's only natural that a guy like him would fall for a girl like you." Jason grinned. "You should have heard how mad he was when he saw me kiss you on the beach. I thought he was going to hit me."

"About the kissing…" I began. I had been wondering what was going on with Jason ever since the race. He had kissed me twice now, both times in full view of the Commander. Albeit, on the beach, he didn't know the Commander was there.

"Why did you kiss me at the race?"

Jason took out a feather shuriken and popped it into his mouth.

"Easy." He grinned. "Mark needed a little push. He moves way to slow when it comes to girls. He needed to be shown the way it's done."

Jason's cavalier attitude was showing on his face, even in the dim evening light.

"And what about the beach, earlier?" I continued. "Mark wasn't around, then."

Jason's smile faded for a minute. Then he spoke. "Well, I figured since Mark wasn't doing anything right, that maybe you'd appreciate seeing what a real man has to offer." His smirk spread across his face once more as he chewed on the shuriken.

I was suddenly glad it was dark, because I didn't want Jason to see me blushing. Did he have feelings for me, too? I cared for Jason deeply, just not in the same way as I cared for Mark. Jason was attractive in a dangerous way, whereas Mark was attractive to me on a deeper level.

Regardless, I could tell that Jason knew where he stood now.

I punched him playfully in the arm. "Well, see to it that the love lessons cease." I giggled. "Besides, how do you know what has gone on between Mark and me?"

"I don't." Jason grinned devilishly. "I just know how lame Mark is."

"Well, let me just say that he isn't as lame as you think he is…"

Jason coughed. "You mean? The guy with the corncob up his ass finally made a move?" He pulled the shuriken out of his mouth and gaped. "I don't believe it. No wonder he was so mad at me earlier."

He sat quietly for a minute, and then another sly grin spread across his face. "So you two did it, then?"

"Shut up, Jason! That's none of your business!" A voice came from behind us, making us both jump out of our skin.

"Jeez, stop doing that!" Jason choked. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy, aren't they?" Mark replied. "What exactly are you two talking about?"

"Oh, n-nothing, Mark." I answered nervously. "Come, sit down."

Jason winked at me, and then looked back at Mark and stretched. "Well, if we're going to get off this island tomorrow, we'd better get some sleep. I know you two will miss me terribly, but I'm going to get some shut eye."

After Jason left, the beach grew eerily silent. Mark sat very still, looking out over the moonlit waves. The ocean breeze billowed through his thick, dark hair.

What was wrong with Mark? He seemed to be more edgy than usual.

"Mark…"

"Aha…"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Mark pulled out his boomerang and fingered it lightly. The sharp, silver blades glistened in the moonlight.

"I'm just thinking about how we can get off of this island. I feel responsible that we're not back safe and sound at Center Neptune right now."

"It's not your fault. It's just the way things happened." I wrapped an arm around his hunched shoulders. "Besides, we're all alive. That's what counts."

Mark threw his boomerang down in the sand. "You two have no idea how much you worried me out there!"

"What are you talking about, Mark? We can handle ourselves."

Mark grimaced. "Yeah, and you can handle each other, too. Why were you kissing Jason when I walked up to you on the beach this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, Mark." I swallowed hard, trying to fight back tears. "I thought Jason needed CPR, but it turned out he was just paying me back for what I did at the lake."

"So he kissed you?" Mark's eyebrows knit together. His eyes glistened with rage.

"He was just playing around. You know how he is."

"Yeah, I know. That's what bothers me." Mark huffed. The raw pain and emotion in his eyes tugged at my heart. I had no idea how much this had affected him. "He has no right to play like that."

"Don't be angry with him, Mark." I pleaded. "He and I talked about it, and it won't happen again. He didn't know that you and I…"

I stopped there. What was I going to say next?

"Were involved?" Mark muttered.

I suddenly felt self conscious. We hadn't really discussed our feelings for each other at length.

"Well, we were...have been...I mean..."

"Jason and I had a little man-to-man discussion this afternoon, and he knows about us." Mark cupped his hand around my chin, and pulled me closer to him, staring into my eyes.

"I still care for you deeply, Princess." He stated, with an intense gaze. "I love you."

Then, without allowing a response from me, he pulled me down in the sand with him and kissed me fervently. Deep, soft kisses continued, as his hands snaked along my body, finding gaps of bare skin beneath my tattered uniform, and sending delicious chills all over my body.

I drew in a deep breath.

"I love you, Mark." I breathed. "I'm sorry if I caused you to worry."

Mark pulled me to him once more and pressed his soft lips against mine. "Apology accepted, Princess. Just keep your distance from Jason, ok?"

"Sure thing, Commander." I grinned and rested my head on his broad chest, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

ReplacementsII-Part 9

I took my time opening my eyes, once I felt the warmth of the sun on my cheeks and heard the sea birds crying. I knew it was morning, but I was reluctant to move away from the comfort of Mark's arms.

I could hear Jason padding through the soft, warm sand.

"Looks like somebody stayed warm last night." He chuckled.

I felt Mark moving around beneath me as I raised my head and squinted at Jason.

"Awwww, Jase, we're sorry." I replied teasingly, and stood up, brushing sand off of me. "We could've joined you in the shelter at least." I walked over and hugged him gently. He seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Mark sat up. "Easy, Princess." He warned.

"It's just an innocent hug, Mark." I grinned. "Besides, you said no more kissing, right?"

Jason's face lit up. "Oh, you mean, like this?"

He dipped me backwards, and pretended he was going to plant a huge kiss on my lips, causing me to erupt in giggling fits.

Mark's expression relaxed, and he, too, chuckled at Jason's antics. Jason really was a master at breaking the tension between them.

"That's enough, you two." Mark said. "I'm getting hungry. We need to round up something to eat, so we can figure out how to get off this island."

"Why don't we rig up some poles and go fishing?" Jason offered.

"Are you going to clean them?" Mark replied. He wasn't very enthused.

The thought of cleaning smelly, dead fish and then cooking them this early in the morning repulsed me.

"I don't want to deal with fish guts, either!"

Jason sauntered past me and bent down to pick up a piece of wood from the sand.

"How very girly of you, Prin." He remarked. Then, he held up the wood. "Wood's dry."

"Girly?" I grumbled. "I'll show you girly!" I balled up my fists. Mark grabbed my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"You're showing me girly right now." Jason jeered. His eyes were focused on the rips in my uniform.

I blushed and adjusted my wings to cover me once again.

Somehow, Jason's last comments went right over Mark's head. Or at least, he was preoccupied with his duties as Commander.

"Jase, why don't you start a fire? Princess and I will round up something to eat."

Jason grinned and pulled out his gun, screwing on the blowtorch attachment. "This oughta do the trick."

Mark then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards to trees. "Let's go, Princess."

Jason couldn't resist one more smart remark. He called out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Once we found ourselves deep in the foliage, we scanned around for food. I couldn't believe there weren't at least a few coconut trees. We searched for what seemed like hours, only to find a small, freshwater stream babbling over some large rocks. We sat down and cupped our hands and sipped at the cold, clear water. It wasn't food, but it tasted delicious.

Mark pulled out a small water bottle and filled it up. "We can bring this to Jason, at least."

"Mark," I asked, "what if we don't find any food? What if we're stuck here?"

I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, Princess." Mark wrapped a comforting arm over my shoulder. "I'm sure the Chief, Zark ,Tiny and Keyop are searching for us, and besides, there's no way I'd ever let anything happen to you."

I could feel the intense concern in his voice, as he leaned in and kissed me once again. It felt so good to know that he felt so strongly about me.

Finally, we pulled away from each other, and Mark held up the bottle. "We'd better get this back to Jason."

8888888888888

When we arrived back at our campsite, Jason had produced a roaring bonfire, and was proudly poking it with a stick.

"Got any marshmallows?" He grinned mischievously.

Mark grinned back at him, holding up the water bottle. "Will this do?"

Jason snatched the bottle and gulped down the tasty, fresh water.

Then he looked back at us. "All this time, and not even a coconut? What were you two doing in there? Wait, don't tell me…I don't wanna know."

"We searched everywhere, Jase. We just couldn't find anything…except this water." I explained.

Jason plopped down in the sand. "Oh, great. So we'll starve to death, but now it will take longer for us to die."

"Oh, stop, Jason…" I began. But then, I heard a familiar humming sound in the distance. "What's that noise?" I asked.

The three of us cupped our hands over our eyes, in an attempt to shield the sun from our eyes.

There, flying above the ocean waves, was Keyop's buggy!

I leapt into the air, and ran down the beach, in an effort to meet him. Mark and Jason joined me.

The buggy landed, not far from our fire, and the mouth popped open, revealing the small Swallow's helmet.

"Need a ride?" He grinned. Then, he strutted out onto the beach, with his chest puffed out proudly.

"Keyop!" I ran up to squeeze him tightly. It was so good to see the little guy.

"I'm glad you found us, Squirt!" Jason said, clapping Keyop on the shoulder. "I was starting to get awfully hungry!"

"Brrrt… no… doot… fishing?"

"Nah," Jason replied, grinning. "See, Mark refused to clean them, and Princess was kind of squeamish at the mere mention of fish guts."

There he was, trying to make me out as girly once again. I'd show him.

"Squeamish? I'll show you how well I can handle a steaming pile of entrails!"

I aimed my boot at his head once more, only narrowly missing him, as he ducked out of the way, laughing at me.

Soon after, we were interrupted by the beeping of Keyop's communicator. It was Tiny, and he was thrilled to hear that Keyop had found us.

"You're taking an awfully long time to get here." Mark spoke into Keyop's communicator. "What kind of pilot are you, anyway?"

"Mark?" Tiny howled joyfully, "Is it really you?"

Keyop replied. "Broop… breep… droot… beep… yes… all here… doot… waiting… breep… for you!"

"I've got your co-ordinates locked in, and I'll be there in a few minutes!" Tiny replied happily.

"I hope you brought some food!" Jason shouted into Keyop's wristband.

In the meantime, I was still seething over Jason's macho display. I took the opportunity to try my kick once more. This time, I landed it solidly on his jaw.

"Damn!" he cried, dropping into the sand. "That hurt!"

Keyop erupted into giggling fits, as he announced that Jason now had a matching set of bruises.

Mark smirked as he teased Jason about his comments toward me.

I had to agree, Jason really should have learned his lesson by now. We were still laughing as the Phoenix landed nearby.

It had never looked more beautiful. We had survived the mission, and we were finally going home.


	11. Chapter 11

Replacements 2- Epilogue

Chief Anderson smiled as we entered his office.

We all took our helmets off and took our places, ready to talk about the mission and to hear what the Chief had to say.

"Good to see you three back in one piece," He stated, as if trying to mask the relief in his voice.

"Yeah, you had all of us worried sick." Tiny exclaimed, as he plopped down lazily on the sofa and looked at the three of us.

Keyop stood behind the couch and grimaced at Tiny, propping his hands on his hips. "Not…broop…worried…"

"Yeah, right, kiddo…" Jason chuckled softly, walking past the Swallow and rubbing the top of his head.

"Knew…breeep…broop…I'd save the day…" He continued, proudly.

Anderson stopped shuffling his papers for a moment, and glanced at our smallest teammate. "Good work, Keyop." Then, he picked up a stack of papers and stood up to walk around his desk.

"And good work, all of you. You've passed the test with flying colors."

"Test?" Mark, Jason and I chorused.

The three of us stared at the Chief incredulously. Keyop and Tiny didn't seem surprised at all.

"Yeah, Chief Anderson told us all about it while you guys were missing. The Federation set up a fake Spectran outpost just to test us." Tiny explained.

"You mean we nearly got blown up for a test?" Jason griped.

I couldn't help but feel slightly put off, myself, as I looked down at my ragged uniform and tattered wings.

Anderson leaned against his desk. "We didn't expect you to be so aggressive in going after the captain. However, this simulation was set up exactly according to plan, and the dangers were real. And now, I feel confident that you are all ready to face those dangers on an actual mission."

Then Chief continued, "Also, just as if this had been a real mission, you have some reports to fill out. They will be kept in our confidential files."

He walked around and handed each of us a stack of papers.

"You've got to be kidding me, Chief! After all of that, we have homework?" Jason grumbled. "I might as well go back to school."

"I wouldn't have you fill them out unless they were absolutely necessary, Jason." Anderson replied firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jason growled, folding his arms across his chest. "Are we done now?"

"Yes. You may go." The Chief answered. "And I expect these papers on my desk before the end of the day tomorrow. Is that understood?"

We all responded in chorus. "Yes, sir."

88888888888888

After the debriefing, we headed down to the Cafeteria. Tiny, Keyop and Jason walked in front of us, and Mark and I lagged behind.

Without warning, Mark grabbed me and pulled me into the broom closet.

"I've been wanting to get you alone." He purred, pulling me close in an instant and tilting my head back.

I nervously glanced back at the door. "What about the others?"

"Who?" Mark feigned innocence, and then smiled impishly. "They won't even notice we're gone."

I knew I couldn't fight it, as his lips closed around mine. Seductive groans of pleasure emanated from his throat as I trailed kisses around to his ear, nipping softly at his earlobe.

"We should transmute." I whispered. "You're too covered up."

"I don't know, Princess." Mark replied softly. "I kind of like you in birdstyle."

I felt his hand slide softly from my thigh up to my hip.

Then the door suddenly swung open.

"Well, there you are…" Jason wore a wide grin. "We were wondering if you two were going to join us."

Mark and I split apart immediately.

"We were having a private conversation, Jason." Mark grumbled.

"I can see that." He had a roguish twinkle in his eyes.

"You're not going to…say anything, are you, Jase?" My voice quivered.

"Well, you see, I have a problem." Jason began as he leaned against the door frame, holding up the papers that were given to him by the Chief. "I have this paperwork that needs to be filled out, and my handwriting is a mess…"

I hastily snatched the papers from him and frowned. "Okay, give them to me…extortionist!"

Jason's wide grin grew even wider. "I knew you'd see it my way. My lips are sealed." He pretended to run a zipper across his lips.

Tiny's voice echoed from down the corridor. "Did you find them, Jase?"

Then, I heard Keyop squeak. "Droot…where'd they go?"

Jason quickly slammed the door shut. I could hear him calling back to our teammate. "Nothing here. The Chief probably called them back for something. Come on, let's go."

He directed them away from us, and back to the Cafeteria.

Whew! Mark and I sighed with relief.

After one more kiss, we transmuted back into our civilian clothes and he grasped my hand, cupping my cheek with the other.

"We'll finish this later. Come on, Princess. Let's go and join the others."

888888888888888

It was nice to finally relax together, gorging ourselves on pizza, and joking around as if the mission had never happened. It was our way of coping.

Mark sat across from me in the booth, and I could feel his eyes on me as I ate and talked with the team. I felt a foot slide up my calf as I took a bite of pizza. I nearly choked.

"You ok, Princess?" Mark grinned.

"What's the matter, Prin, did you swallow something the wrong way?" Jason asked, as he picked up a straw, blew the wrapper off at Keyop, and started chewing on it.

I couldn't speak, so I nodded. Thank you, Jason for that excuse.I thought.

I sent a mock warning glare in Mark's direction.

He shrugged, playing innocent. His bright, blue eyes sparkled.

I coyly smiled back at him and then looked around the table at my teammates.

Tiny, who continued shoveling whole slices of pizza into his mouth, oblivious to the chaos surrounding him.

Jason, ever the instigator, still wading up straw wrappers and shooting them at our junior member.

Keyop, who was now enjoying a true childhood, complete with a new family of his own, and was retaliating quite well against our weapons officer…

…and Mark, our handsome Commander, who was head over heels in love with me.

I am one lucky girl. I thought to myself.

It was certainly nice to see that the five of us, after a shaky start, had truly become a family.


End file.
